


Other Boy

by rightnexttoyouli (doctorwholmestuck)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 611 words wow go me, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, but this isnt actually a fic, monicas not helpful, or something, the only reason im posting this is bc ao3 was gonna delete the draft soon, this is why i write poetry and not fic, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwholmestuck/pseuds/rightnexttoyouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you live?" he reads off the screen. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>When the words "right next to you" slip effortlessly from the other boy's lips, his heart skips a beat.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Boy

**Author's Note:**

> heads up throughout this piece of writing, whenever i use he/his/him pronouns, i'm referring to leeyum; and when i use specifically "the other boy", i'm referring to zaynie
> 
> and i'd like to thank monica for helping me with my unhelpful tags ily
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own one direction or claim to know anything at all about their personal thoughts and relationships im just a high school senior stressing over life pls dont stare at me

They made it. Theymadeittheymadeittheymadeit- and the other boy grabs his shoulders, pulling him into a hug, Harry inadvertently ignored. He breathes in the other boy's deodorant, inhales the citrus-y shampoo, grips the fragile shoulders back with equal intensity before wrapping his arms around the other boy's back. Victory births greater satisfaction when they share it so closely.

\----

There's a slight chill in the air.

They're all taking a short break, close to done for the day. Dancing on a bus through the city hasn't been all that tiring for anyone - except for Harry, who's passed out on a couch in the middle of the street. Everyone else just sort of hangs around, and he's chatting up the camera when the other boy, shouting something-or-the-other at either Louis or Niall, runs up to him and almost-roughly seizes his face with both hands before planting a sloppy kiss on his right cheek. He takes in a sharp breath, paralyzed, but the other boy is already pulling away, giggling, and running off.

The night feels warmer.

\----

They giggle and shove, sharing their space like a bag of crisps.

"If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you live?" he reads off the screen before turning to his left and prompting the other boy to answer first. The other boy leans into him, locking eyes, and when the words "right next to you" slip effortlessly from the other boy's lips, his heart skips a beat.

\----

He practically beams, overwhelmed, as Louis describes him in a vastly more sincere and touching manner than he'd ever expected: "Strong. Noble. Perfect... and warm." He almost misses it when the other boy, nodding slowly in agreement and looking down with a soft smile - a smile that _knows_ \- speaks in a voice barely over a whisper.

"Brave."

_Almost._

\----

He dangles his legs off the stage and grins, singing into the sea of faces in front of him. The music fades to listen when the other boy, seated at the stair half a stage away, sings the final line. He stares unabashedly, mouth agape.

_Your last first kiss_

The other boy's high note elicits a massive roar from the audience and he can't help it anymore - he springs to his feet and tackles the other boy where he sits much too far away, knocking him (tenderly) onto his back even as the other boy finishes the lyric. Louis lies beside them, Niall sitting by his legs, and Harry joins them at the stair - watching fondly, protectively.

And when the lights dim and the song is over, and he ducks his head slightly down to softly presses his lips against the other boy's own gently chapped pair, they just _fit_.

\----

_So kiss me where I lay down_

The other boy sings right to him. He gazes back, knowing the same memory resurfaces in the both of them - the stair, the dimming lights.

_my hands pressed to your cheeks_

And all that occupies their thoughts now are vivid recollections of the older night - the chill in the air, the bus, the couch in the middle of the street.

_A long way from the playground_

They're no longer all hesitant touches, giggles, sneaking glances - they're more than that. The weight of the other boy's arms pressed against his lower back. The other boy's open, crinkly-eyed laugh playing on repeat in his mind. The fond gazes that never break.

\--

_(( If you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be...? Where would you live, Zayn? ))_

When the song ends and the cheering erupts louder, they stand side-by-side,  _one_. Echoes of a lifetime ago ring in their ears. _  
_

_(( Right next to you, Liam. ))_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself not to write anything resembling a 1D fic i tOLD MYSELF
> 
> bc now i'll probably go cry and write an actual fic bye


End file.
